greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Holidaze
is the tenth episode of the sixth season and the 112th overall episode of Grey's Anatomy. Short Summary As Thanksgiving, Christmas and New Year's pass, Miranda is visited by her father, William, who disapproves of her choices in life; meanwhile, Mark and Lexie must cope with the shocking arrival of a woman from his past, and Thatcher Grey questions the Chief's recent behavior as Meredith comes to his defense. Full Summary Episode in detail. Cast 6x10MeredithGrey.png|Meredith Grey 6x10CristinaYang.png|Cristina Yang 6x10AlexKarev.png|Alex Karev 6x10MirandaBailey.png|Miranda Bailey 6x10RichardWebber.png|Richard Webber 6x10CallieTorres.png|Callie Torres 6x10MarkSloan.png|Mark Sloan 6x10LexieGrey.png|Lexie Grey 6x10OwenHunt.png|Owen Hunt 6x10ArizonaRobbins.png|Arizona Robbins 6x10DerekShepherd.png|Derek Shepherd 6x10TeddyAltman.png|Teddy Altman 6x10ThatcherGrey.png|Thatcher Grey 6x10WilliamBailey.png|William Bailey 6x10Kelsey.png|Kelsey 6x10JacksonAvery.png|Jackson Avery 6x10JulieJacobson.png|Julie Jacobson 6x10Mike.png|Mike 6x10SloanRiley.png|Sloan Riley 6x10Joe.png|Joe 6x10AnguishedFather.png|Anguished Father and his daughter 6x10JohnJacobson.png|John Jacobson 6x10NicholasJacobson.png|Nicholas Jacobson Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh as Dr. Cristina Yang *Katherine Heigl as Dr. Izzie Stevens (credit only) *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Sara Ramírez as Dr. Callie Torres *Eric Dane as Dr. Mark Sloan *Chyler Leigh as Dr. Lexie Grey *Kevin McKidd as Dr. Owen Hunt *Jessica Capshaw as Dr. Arizona Robbins *Patrick Dempsey as Dr. Derek Shepherd Guest Stars *Kim Raver as Dr. Teddy Altman *Jeff Perry as Thatcher Grey *Frankie Faison as William Bailey *Danielle Panabaker as Kelsey Simmons *Jesse Williams as Dr. Jackson Avery *Hillary Tuck as Julie Jacobson *Nathan West as Mike *Leven Rambin as Sloan Riley *Steven W. Bailey as Joe *James Nardini as Anguished Father Co-Starring *Matt Wheeler as John *Kate Anthony as Nurse Kate *Joshua Kai as Nicholas *Ewan Chung as Tech Guy *Andrew Mackin as Frat Guy Medical Notes Music Notes and Trivia thumb|300px|right *This episode's title originated from the song Holidaze, originally sung by Mansions. *This episode scored 14.07 million viewers. *Leven Rambin makes her first appearance as Sloan Riley. She'll make more appearances throughout the rest of the series. *Chyler Leigh (Lexie Grey) and Nathan West (Mike) are married in real life. *Some cast members sing songs in this episode. They and other cast members will do that again in the musical episode. Gallery Episode Stills Holidaze.jpg 6x10-33.jpg 6x10-32.jpg 6x10-31.jpg 6x10-30.jpg 6x10-29.jpg 6x10-28.jpg 6x10-27.jpg 6x10-26.jpg 6x10-25.jpg 6x10-24.jpg 6x10-23.jpg 6x10-22.jpg 6x10-21.jpg 6x10-20.png 6x10-19.png 6x10-18.png 6x10-17.png 6x10-16.png 6x10-15.png 6x10-14.png 6x10H-13.png 6x10H-12.png 6x10H-11.png 6x10H-10.png 6x10H-9.png 6x10H-8.png 6x10H-7.png 6x10H-6.png 6x10H-5.png 6x10H-4.png 6x10H-3.png 6x10H-2.png 6x10H-1.png 6x10-34.jpg 6x10-35.jpg 6x10-36.jpg 6x10-37.jpg 6x10-38.jpg 6x10-39.jpg 6x10-40.jpg 6x10-41.jpg 6x10-42.jpg 6x10-43.jpg 6x10-44.jpg 6x10-45.jpg Behind the Scenes 6x10BTS1.jpg Quotes :Teddy: How did Kelsey do? :Cristina: Er, well. :Derek: Who's Kelsey? :Bailey: Er, girl with no heart. I had to do a laparoscopic bowel repair while the poor thing was awake on the table. :William: Miranda, mind your manners. Even if surgery is your whole life it doesn't mean you have to talk about bowels at the dinner table. :Bailey: My child is healthy. :William: Excuse me? :Bailey: He may not be with me tonight, but he's healthy... :William: I didn't say he- :Bailey: He's a well loved boy, and he's a happy boy. And staying in an unhappy marriage... :William: Now is not the time or the place- :Bailey: And staying in an unhappy marriage, a marriage that I've outgrown, a marriage full of ultimatums, and numbness and resentment... :William: Miranda- :Bailey: That is not the kind of life I want to model for my child. That is not what I want him to believe married love is. And I know what's possible, I know what's out there for me because you taught me well. You and mom showed me what true love looks like, so I chose not to settle, and I'm happier for it. Even if I'm alone at Christmas. My child is healthy, and I'm happy. --You know, part of my happiness is the fact that I got to repair a woman's bowel and save her life today. And that's God's work, which makes this an appropriate Christmas dinner conversation. --I'm happy, and my child is healthy, and that's enough for me today, Dad. That's enough. Category:All Episodes Category:GA S6 Episodes Category:GA Episodes